Luigi
For Melee fighter info, see Luigi (SSBM) Luigi (ルイージ, Ruīji) is a character in the ''Mario'' series. He is the younger brother of the more-famous Mario, but is still a prominent character (and second only to his older brother) in the series of the same name. He has featured as a playable character in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and will be playable in the upcoming Super Smash Bros (Wii U and 3DS). Interestingly, Luigi is only one of two characters (alongside Jigglypuff) to appear in all three Super Smash Bros. games as an unlockable character. The criteria to unlock him often has a relation to the number 2, in reference to his status relative to Mario. Character description Two years after his brother, Mario, made his first appearance in the Arcade classic "Donkey Kong," Luigi would make his first appearance in Mario Bros. for the arcade as the character the second player would control. His appearance is a palette swap of Mario, the difference being he's colored with green instead of red. He was named after a pizza parlor which was near Nintendo of America's headquarters called "Mario & Luigi's". Luigi would then once again be featured in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for the NES, which saw the two brothers traveling through the Mushroom Kingdom for the first to rescue Princess Peach (then called "Princess Toadstool") from the evil Koopa King, Bowser. Here, Luigi was clad in a green shirt, white overalls and white hat compared to his usual green color scheme. In Super Mario Bros. 2 (both the U.S. and Japanese versions) he would be established as actually having a superior jumping ability to Mario, but having worse traction. However, the U.S. Version did establish that Luigi was both taller and thinner than his older brother. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi once again looked no different than Mario. Over the years, while Mario appeared in more and more games, Luigi started taking a back seat to his older brother, even being left out of some games entirely. While he appeared as the solo playable character in Mario is Missing, this was not a "true" Mario title. The most notable of these was Luigi's complete absence in the world-famous Super Mario 64 which garnered some controversy. He also did not appear in Super Mario Sunshine after that. However, he would soon make his first appearance in a fighting game in Super Smash Bros. and following that, garnered the spotlight in his own game, Luigi's Mansion, which launched the GameCube. Since then, Nintendo has made a more conscious effort to include Luigi in more games, playable or otherwise; he starred alongside Mario in the Mario and Luigi games for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS, and was a playable character in Super Paper Mario (after appearing as a non-playable character in the previous two Paper Mario games). He has even been made into a playable character in Super Mario Galaxy after the game is beaten as Mario. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he makes a playable appearance by temporarily replacing Mario for the duration of certain levels. Also in 2013, Nintendo decided to make it the year of Luigi. Things have since been looking up for Luigi, and while he is less famous than Mario, he is a popular character among gamers and may still be called the lean, green, mean machine in the future. In Super Smash Bros. As a playable character :Main article: Luigi (SSB) Luigi's first appearance in a fighting game is the original Super Smash Bros. as one of the 4 unlockable characters. He can be unlocked after completing the Target Test with all of the original 8 playable characters. Luigi's abilities are almost identical to Mario's, but with a few differences. His Neutral Special Move is also a Fireball, except colored green rather than red, and is not affected by gravity like Mario's, so it floats in the air. His Up Special Move is also an uppercut called the Super Jump Punch, but it does only 1% damage if the hit is indirect. If the hit is direct, it can do up to 25% damage. His Down Special Move is called the Luigi Cyclone, which is similar to the Mario Tornado, but it sends the opponent flying away from Luigi almost straight up; as such, it is often used as a combo finisher. Luigi's taunt is also the only taunt that can damage opponents. One thing that is not known about Luigi in Super Smash Bros is that he is one of the two characters that have three recovery jumps (the other being Mario): his midair jump, the Up B and then the Down B. When getting back to the stage, double jump and after using it, press Down B and press B as quickly as possible. This sends Luigi in an upwards direction and gives him a quick second hover, allowing for the Up B to be used. Luigi's in-game character description reads: :Luigi :Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi, is in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance. :Works: :*''Mario Bros.'' (NES), :* Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES), :*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a playable character :Main article: Luigi (SSBM) Luigi returns in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a secret character. He can be unlocked in the adventure game by finishing the first stage with the number "two" in the timer, which will cause Luigi to take Mario's place in the subsequent battle, or by playing 800 VS. matches. Finishing the first stage with the number "two" in the timer may be a reference to the fact that Luigi has always been considered second to Mario. Like every veteran, Luigi was given a unique ability, the Green Missile. Luigi charges up, and when this is finished, launches himself forward as though he were a missile (hence the title). This can be used as a recovery move along with his Up B, Super Jump Punch. He also has many all-new Normal Moves. Trophies By tradition, Luigi as a playable character is featured on his personal 3 trophies. His normal trophy is acquired by beating the Classic mode with Luigi on any difficulty, and his Smash Red and Smash Blue trophies are acquired the same way by beating the Adventure and All-Star modes, respectively. His normal trophy reads as follows: 'Luigi' :Although Mario's younger brother has always played second fiddle, Luigi finally garnered the spotlight with his very own game, Luigi's Mansion. Things are looking up for the eternal understudy; he's even picked up his own rival in Waluigi. The day he's referred to as the "lean, mean, green machine" may not be too far off. :*''Mario Bros., Arcade 1983 'Vacuum Luigi' :''In a strange twist of fate, Luigi wins a huge mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, and the place turns out to be haunted! After meeting a weird professor named Elvin Gadd, Luigi enters the place armed with a flashlight and a ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner. Mario's trapped somewhere in there! Can Luigi save him? :*[[Luigi's Mansion (game)|'Luigi's Mansion']]; 11/01 In Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Main article: Luigi (SSBB) Luigi is once again an unlockable character and can be unlocked by playing 22 vs matches, completing Classic Mode, or by getting Luigi to join the party in The Subspace Emissary. The main difference between Luigi now and his previous Melee appearance is his Final Smash, the unorthodox Negative Zone. Trophy Description Luigi has a trophy that is awarded each time the Classic mode is completed with Luigi on any difficulty. :Mario's younger twin brother. He's shy and quiet and overshadowed by his sibling, but he's actually quite talented. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's, and his all-around skills let him overcome any problem. He's a bit cowardly and really afraid of ghosts. Even so, in Luigi's Mansion, he was charged with cleaning up a whole house full of spirits. :*''Mario Bros., Arcade 1983 :*Luigi's Mansion, GCN 2001 In ''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U :Main article: Luigi (SSBWU/3DS) Luigi returns to the next Smash Bros. game in the series. He will appear in both versions of the game. Games *''Mario Bros'' (1983) (NES/Arcade) *''Wrecking Crew'' (1985) (NES) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1985) (NES) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (1986) (Famicom) *''Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race'' (1987) *''Super Mario Bros. 2 USA'' (1988) (NES) *''QiX'' (1989) *''Hockey'' (1989) *''Tetris'' (1989) *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990) (NES) *''NES Tournament Open Golf'' (1991) (NES) *''Mario Bros. 2'' (Commodore 64) *''Super Mario World'' (1991) (SNES) *''Yoshi'' (1992) (Gameboy) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) *''Super Mario Kart'' (1992) (SNES) *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1993) (SNES) *''Mario is Missing!'' (1993) (SNES) *''Mario & Wario'' (1993) *''Hotel Mario'' (1994) (CDI) *''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) (Visual Boy) *''Mario Clash'' (1995) (Visual Boy) *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2'' (1995) (SNES) *''Super Mario RPG'' (1996) *''Mario Kart 64'' (1997) (N64) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) (Game & Watch) *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1998) (Game & Watch) *''Mario Party'' (1999) (N64) *''Mario Golf (GBC)'' (1999) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999) (N64) *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) *''Mario Golf'' (1999) *''Mario Party 2'' (2000) (N64) *''Mario Tennis'' (2000) (N64) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (2000) (Game & Watch) *''Mario Tennis (GBC)'' (2001) *''Paper Mario'' (2001) (N64) *''Mario Party 3'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' (2001) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (GCN) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) (GCN) *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (2002) (Game Boy Advance) *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2002) (Game & Watch) *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (2002) (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario Party 4'' (2002) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) *''Mario Party 5'' (2003) *''Super Mario Bros. 3: Super Mario Advance 4'' (2003) (Game Boy Advance) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' (2003) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) *''Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door'' (2004) *''Mario Party 6'' (2004) *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) *''NBA Street V3'' (2005) *''SSX on Tour'' (2005) *''Mario Party Advance'' (2005) *''Yakuman DS'' (2005) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) *''Mario Party 7'' (2005) *''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) *''Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix'' (2005) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) *''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) *''Super Princess Peach'' (2006) *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (2006) *''Mario Hoops 3 on 3'' (2006) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) *''Mario Party 8'' (2007) *''Itadaki Street DS'' (2007) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) *''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) *''Mario Party DS'' (2007) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) *''Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games'' (2009) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) *''Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition'' (2010) *''Mario Sports Mix'' (2011) *''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) *''Fortune Street'' (2011) *''Mario Party 9'' (2012) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) *''Paper Mario 3DS: Sticker Star'' (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) *''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) *''Mario Party: Island Tour''(2013) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (2013) *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) *''Mario Kart 8 (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) Trivia *In both Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Luigi has absolutely no unique sound effects, sans the spring effect from Super Mario World used for one of his victory poses in Melee. With the exception of the sound effect used for charging and firing his Green Missile (which come from Pikachu), and the "growing and shrinking" effect in Super Mario Bros. (which Luigi actually never uses), all of Luigi's sound effects are used by Mario in Super Mario 64, but sped up. Super Smash Bros. Brawl gave Luigi his own unique voice clips and sound effect. *Luigi's Trophy Shown in Subspace Emissary and the one obtainable by beating Classic Mode are different, with the SSE one resembling his Luigi's Mansion pose and the Classic Mode one resembling his official render. Whether or not this was intentional or a holdover from an older version of his official render is unknown. de:Luigi es:Luigi Category:Mario universe Category:Characters Category:Stickers Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Unlockables Category:Mario Bros. Trophies Category:Luigi Category:It shares with Luigi the distinction of being an unlockable character in all three Smash Bros. games.